


Dinner With the Parents

by aly_m_cap, JustAWaywardWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWaywardWinchester/pseuds/JustAWaywardWinchester
Summary: A dragging night of dinner with the parents took an unexpected turn when you and Sam returned home to the bunker.





	Dinner With the Parents

You grumbled quietly in front of the mirror as you eyed the fitted black dress that clung to your curves, “We really don’t have to go.” You turned towards Sam, who was on the bed putting on his shoes, “We can tell them that something came up.”

He raised a brow towards you, “Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know… anything that would get us out of it.” You ran a hand through your hair as you slightly paced around your bedroom. You stopped dead in your tracks and threw your hands up in the air, “We could tell them that we need to take Dean to the hospital! They would absolutely believe he got into a fight at a bar or something.” You chuckled, “My mom has always thought of him as trouble maker.”

He rolled his eyes as he laughed quietly to himself, “We’ve cancelled twice this month already. We can’t cancel again.”

You threw your hands up, exasperated, “Fine. We’ll go.” You grabbed your hand bag from the bed, “but it’s going to be terrible and I’m going to hate it.” you pouted. Sam just shook his head as he grabbed your shoulders and steered you out the door.

—

Sam squeezed your hand as you walked up the sidewalk, mostly out of adoration, but also dragging you to dinner, to the extravagant restaurant your parents had picked. It was intimidating compared to the roadside diners you and Sam had frequented while on hunts. You looked into the brightly lit building as waiters dashed around in front of the tall glass windows, your nerves creating a pit in your stomach.

Sam stopped just in front of the doors and turned you to towards him. Taking your face in his hands he soothed, “Babe, it’s going to be great. And even if it’s not, I’m right here.”

He pulled you into a gentle kiss, melting away, at least, some of your worry. With a deep breath, you yanked open the glass door and walked inside.

You plastered on a smile as you internally screamed at the sight of your eagerly waving mother. “Oh for the love of god”, you whispered through gritted teeth as you shyly waved back. Sam placed his hand on your lower back as he pulled out your seat, extra pressure on his fingertips in solidarity.

“Hey mom,” you breathed out. You looked towards your uninterested father, his expression not helping your anxiety about how this evening was about to go. You nodded towards him, “Dad.”

“Hey kiddo.” He replied indifferently.

Sam took his seat after helping you into yours. “Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N, how are you?”

You mother wiggled in her seat as she clapped her hands together, “Oh Sam, we just went on the greatest vacation.”

You tuned out from the conversation, reminiscing on the last hunt you took with Sam. That demon gave you a real run for your money. Your shoulder dully ached at the memory of being thrown into the wall of that abandoned warehouse.

The demon cackled, twisting the laugh of the female meatsuit it had hijacked, as it threw you into the wall. Sam scrambled to find the break in the trap, but still keeping an eye on you. If things got too far, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill it if it meant saving your life.

He completed the tap once more, sealing away the demons power as you stood back up. You rubbed at your shoulder as you looked towards Sam, silent communication flowing between you two. He nodded, knowing your anger was going to get the best of you before you could get any information from the wretched soul.

You both wanted to save the girl.

He looked towards the demon as you started chanting, exorcising it from the young woman. You were going to have to get your information elsewhere.

You brought yourself back to the discussion at the table, your mom showing Sam the photos from their trip. Your looked to your father, who was absentmindedly fiddling with his utensils. “Great”, you thought to yourself. “I finally share a part of my life and it’s still about them”. You scoffed to yourself at the thought and they all turned to look at you. You covered it with a cough and decided enough was enough. “Did you guys know Sam went to Stanford? Pre law.” A proud gleam washed over your smile.

Sam’s cheeks flushed as your mother stared, dumbfounded by the fact that you interrupted her. “I think Sam mentioned that before,” she sputtered out.

Your father perked up, “He did. But, never told us why that fell through.”

Your irritation turned to anger as Sam spoke, “Uh, my father died and then my brother got really sick for awhile. We lost our mom when I was a baby, so I was the only one who could take care of him.”

The smugness immediately faded from your father’s eyes, feeling bad for thinking lowly of your boyfriend before he returned to his disinterested mood from before.

Your mother gasped softly, “I’m so sorry, Sam.” She laid her hand on Sam’s, trying to comfort him, “Not a lot of people would do what you did. That was very brave of you, stopping your life like that for him.”

Sam smirked and shrugged, “That’s what you do for family though.”

You turned away from your mother and rolled your eyes. “She wouldn’t know the first thing of what you’re supposed to do for your family,” you muttered low enough for only Sam to hear.

He gave you a knowing side-eye as his hand landed on your knee. He squeezed your knee softly as he continued conversation. You were already so over this dinner, you didn’t care about what your mother had to say anymore.

You piped up throughout dinner periodically, mainly when Sam nudged you or squeezed your leg, alerting you that your mother was talking to you. You were acting more like your father than you ever thought you would.

You rubbed at your temples as you both walked back to the car, “That’s the last dinner I am ever having with them.”

“Yeah, they’re a real nightmare,” Sam sighed. He opened the passenger door for you, “We don’t have to go anymore.” He chuckled, “It’s honestly getting harder for me to pretend I’m still interested.”

“HA!” You bellowed. “Imagine doing that for 25 years. And just when you thought you got away from it,” you scowled towards Sam sliding into the driver’s seat, “your boyfriend drags you back in to deal with it all over again.”

Sam just smirked and started the engine, driving you both back to the bunker. Your safe haven from the hell of your parent’s ‘apple pie life’.

You half ran back towards your bedroom, ready to get out of the only expensive and form fitting dress your mother would approve of. Your usual jeans, flannel and boots wardrobe would literally give her a heart attack.

You threw your clutch on the bed and struggled with getting the zipper in front of Sam. You let out a frustrated huff as you saw him looking at you in the mirror. 

His sunflowers against blue sky eyes raked over your form. He smirked at you struggling.

You raised a brow in annoyance, “What?”

He slipped his shoe off, “Nothing, I’m just thinking that you look stunning in this dress.”

You scoffed, “I’m trying to get this dress off you know.”

He stood up, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, “And still, you’re stunning.”

You chuckled, staring into the sea of blues, greens, and yellows in his eyes, “And you know how to seduce me with those eyes.”

He chuckled as he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on your shoulder as he pulled down the zipper of your dress, “You seduced me first,” he slipped the straps over your shoulders, the fabric pooling on the floor around your feet, “with this dress.”

Your giggle turned into a scream as he picked you up and threw you on the bed, a mischievous smile grew on his face.

He towered over you with a smoldering smirk as his eyes darkened with lust. He pulled off his dress shirt, revealing his tan and chiseled chest, before he crawled up the bed towards you.

You bit at your lip as you ran your hand through the hair that dusted his chest, “The dress really did that much for you huh?”

He ground his hardened, clothed member against your panty clad heat as he growled out, “You always do this to me. It wasn’t just the dress.”

You mewled as Sam continued to grind against you. His lips connected with yours hungirly and intermittent bites pulled at your already swelling lips.

Sam broke away and began placing brisk, open mouthed kisses along your body. His hands effortlessly slid under your back and nimbly unhooked your bra before ripping the fabric off with a growl.

His hands and mouth explored your naked chest. His tongue eagerly flicked over your hardening nipple as his hand softly rolled the other. He switched, giving each nipple attention from his hand and mouth.

You tangled your hands in his hair as he began his journey back down your body. He felt every inch of your skin with his hands and mouth, almost like it was the first time discovering your body. Every time.

His teeth raked over the skin on your hips as he pulled at the band of your panties. You giggled softly, lifting your hips slightly, as he pulled them down your body.

He kneeled back on the bed, rubbing at his confined erection as he looked over your flushed body, “You’re beautiful, Y/N.”

You blushed as you sat up, pulling at the button of his dress pants. You pressed your lips against his fervently as you unzipped his pants, revealing his weeping cock.

You broke away, licking your lips at the precum that was pooling at the tip of his cock. Without hesitation, you bent forward and swirled your tongue around the head. Sam groaned as you increased your ministrations, your mouth sinking down his shaft as your hand followed behind, providing friction to the areas your gag reflex wouldn’t allow you to reach.

His fingers tangled through your hair, pulling you away from his cock. You whimpered at the loss as he chuckled, “If you continued, I would have came.” He pushed you back on the bed as he kicked off his pants and settled his head between your thighs, “And I don’t want that to happen.” He licked one, wide stripe up your soaked folds, “I have a lot planned for you tonight.”

Your hips bucked as his tongue dove against your folds. His right arm wrapped around your leg, settling on your hips to hold you down. His thumb circled your clit, sending shudders through your body from the pleasure overload.

It didn’t take long for your orgasm to build. “Sam. Baby,” you sputtered out. “I’m- I’m going to-.” You screamed as sparks flew behind your closed lids. Sam lapped at your juices, groaning with pleasure as you came down from your high. You tapped his arm to give you a reprieve from the tremors shaking your entire body.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He teased.

“Sam, I don’t think…I can…..”, your chest heaving trying to catch your breath.

“Oh, I am so not done with you.” He dipped his head back down to your throbbing clit. Like a detonation button, it took only his tongue to send another wave of pleasure to wash over you.

“FUCK!” You screamed as the orgasm rocked through your body. As you came down from seeing stars, euphoria made you feel like you were floating. He crawled up your body and kissed you roughly. His tongue melded against yours as he lined himself up with your entrance, running the head of his cock through your slick before he plunged into you slowly.

You moaned at the delicious burn of Sam stretching you open. For as long as you two had been together, you never got used to his girth.

He rested his forehead against yours looking into your eyes with passion, “You okay?”

You cradled his face in your hands and kissed him softly, “Always.”

He smiled as he began thrusting, slowly at first, making sure you were really okay. Your right hand trailed down the toned muscles of his body and settled against his ass. You gently squeezed his cheek, “Faster Sam. Please.”

His thrusts became quicker and harder until he was pounding into you ruthlessly. He settled on his knees, his fingers gripping onto your hips, as he changed the angle of his position. The head of his cock brushed against your g-spot with every thrust, building the desirable tension in your body.

You grabbed at his sides as your vision started to turn white, “Oh my god, Sam!” you moaned out. Your orgasm faded slowly, keeping your velvet walls constricted around Sam’s cock.

His thrusts began to falter and he grunted savagely, “I’m coming, baby.” His seed spilled into you and filled you quickly.

He removed himself slowly and laid beside you. He wrapped his left arm around you as you settled into the crook of his arm, your arm across his chest and a leg thrown over his. You could feel his cum slowly seeping out of you, but you were too tired to care.

You yawned as he chuckled, “Get some sleep, Y/N. Because I’m not finished with you.”


End file.
